


Jeszcze jeden raz, tonąć w niebie

by Andzia267



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, New Mutants (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sentimental, Sexual Content, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Sam i Roberto wyjechali na wymarzone wakacje z dala od obowiązków super-bohaterskich. To dało im dużo czasu na wspominanie przeszłości.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jeszcze jeden raz, tonąć w niebie

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki „Volveremos”, w końcu w piosence mowa o plaży ;) nie spałam całą noc jest 10ta, ten tytuł jakoś ze mnie wyszedł ok xD

Dochodziła dziesiąta rano. A oni leżeli leniwie w hotelowym łóżku. Sam patrzył w sufit, a Berto przez okno, na plażę.  
-Powinniśmy wstać-przeniósł wzrok na Roberto, który niechętnie zrobił to samo.  
-Nonsens. Jesteśmy na wakacjach. X-Men, Avengers, a nawet sam Cable nie jest w stanie mnie z nich wyciągnąć.-Berto prychnął  
-Może pójdziemy na plażę?-zaproponował nieśmiało Sam  
-Nie chce mi się wstawać.   
-Jesteś niemożliwy. Jakbyśmy byli jeszcze w X-Force i nadal byłbym liderem, to dostałbyś u mnie dodatkowy trening.  
Berto uśmiechnął się i chwycił dłoń Sama, całując ją delikatnie, oczy obserwujące uważnie zmiany na twarzy.  
-To na mnie nie działa, Berto.  
-Tak, mów co chcesz, ale to właśnie tak poznałem Julianę.-uśmiechnął się, oczy tkwiły w jakimś punkcie na suficie, a w klatce piersiowej roznosił się ucisk.-Grałem w piłkę nożną w szkole. Banda rasistów grających gorzej ode mnie jak zwykle musiała się przyczepić. Poturbowałem sobie kolana. Im twarze.-zaśmiał się pod nosem.- Podbiegła do mnie właśnie Juliana. Pocałowałem jej dłoń i próbowałem flirtować na wpół przytomny. Była przerażona. Potem uznała, że mi odbiło i to w sumie słodkie. Czasem wciąż o niej myślę i zastanawiam się czy mogłem poprowadzić sprawę inaczej. Czy widząc mnie teraz nadalby mnie kochała.  
-Przepraszam-powiedział Sam patrząc w niewidoczny dla Roberto punkt.  
-Hej.-wziął jego twarz w dłonie i ustawił tak, że nie mógł na niego nie patrzeć.-Wiem, że zawsze miałeś wątpliwości co do każdego swojego wyboru. Dołączenie do New Mutants, odważne ciuszki, bycie liderem X-Force, aż w końcu bycie moim chłopakiem. To, że tęsknie za Julianą nie znaczy, że cię nie kocham Sam.   
-Nie o to chodzi. Byłem jednym z nich, to mogłem równie dobrze być ja.-zabrał dłonie chłopaka, jego oczy odbijały strach. Wstyd. Jego twarz pomimo bólu wymłodniała. Znów miał szesnaście lat.   
-Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie próbowałbyś nikogo zabić. Nie wiedziałeś co robisz i potrzebowałeś pieniędzy. Potem nam pomogłeś, pamiętasz?  
Pamiętał. Cały ten cholerny dzień pamiętał.  
-Tak, najpierw nieudolnie chciałem ci dokopać, a potem przyszedłem dołączyć do drużyny.  
-Naprawdę wziąłem sobie te twoje próby do serca, i nie chciałem cię z nami.-utrapienie opuściło jego oczy, może już nie wróci.  
-Nienawidziłeś mnie, stary.  
-I zobacz do czego to doprowadziło, „Stary”-położył dłoń na jego obojczyku.  
Złapał wzrok i czekając tylko chwilę balansując na łokciu przymknął oczy.  
Pocałował czule usta, przeciągając wolno wargi. Opadł już zupełnie na niego, ich ciała stykały się niemal zupełnie. Dłoń z obojczyka wędrowała wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, a nogi zaplatały coraz bardziej. Lizał usta, przechylał głowę.   
Właśnie o takich wakacjach od dawna marzył.   
Sam oblizał jego wargi i zacisnął dłoń na plecach. Berto musiał pilnować swoich mocy, aby nie poparzyć pana prawie niezniszczalnego. Tyle lat ich używał, ale ta sytuacja była jedyna w swoim rodzaju.   
Ocierali jednodniowy zarost o zarost. Palce o mięśnie. Krocze o krocze. Sam podwinął nogę, wbijając kolano między nogi Berto. Ten odpowiedział zaciekawionym, boleśnie podnieconym jęknięciem. Dłoń wpił łapczywie w wystający zza podkoszulka brzuch. Powędrował nią na górę odsłaniając więcej i więcej bladego ciała.  
Wyczuwał każdy milimetr gęsiej skórki i posuwał się w górę zahaczając o sutek, aż nie doszedł do obojczyka.   
Sam jęknął i rozpłynął się w pocałunku, który był niemiłosiernie mokry.  
Dłonie Berto szły teraz w dół robiąc kółka i masując ciało kochanka, który włożył palce między jego kręcone włosy. Zacisnął je wywołując kolejny jęk,który rozpłynął się w jego ustach, jako ciepły, wibrujący oddech.  
Sam przerwał pocałunek, przełykając ślinę. Jego policzki rumieniły się, Berto uśmiechał się na myśl nastoletniego, do bólu nieśmiałego Sama. Który wyrósł na mężczyznę do którego tęsknił jeszcze zanim go w ogóle miał. Zanim mógł go skosztować. Skonsumować swoją miłość, zrodzoną z lat przyjaźni i wzajemnego wsparcia.  
Sama myśli wysuszyła jego usta do granic.  
Oparli swoje czoła na sobie i trwali zamknięci w tej jednej chwili. Pomimo pożądania rosnącego w ich sercach i ciałach kolejny pocałunek był czuły, delikatny, krótki, bez większych intencji. Tak jak to robili gdy byli jeszcze nastolatkami. Gdy nabuzowani emocjami działali szybciej niż myśleli.   
Jeszcze jeden niewinny uśmiech i noga Roberto zawędrowała do krocza partnera. Samo przyłożenie, ba, wystarczyłby widok, mówiło o tym jak twardy już był. Pchnął ją mocno unosząc krocze jeszcze do góry. Ono chąc nie chcąc, wystrzeliło w górę w niekontrolowanej ekstazie.   
Przypatrzył się swojemu chlopakowi. Leżał z odchyloną zadziornie głową i suchymi ustami uformowanymi w zainteresowany uśmieszek. Na czole zarysowywał się pot, a oczy świeciły tyloma uczuciami, że w swoich najbardziej erotycznych snach o tylu nie myślał. Nie było widać żalu i powątpiewania, które wciąż mu towarzyszyły gdy zaczynali.   
Wierzch jego opinających się bokserek zaczął przemakać. Ręce leżały nad głową, po jej bokach.   
Roberto ucałował jego czoło. Potem nos. Ominął usta, ku protestom i udał się do szyi. Pieścił jabłko Adama, wprawiając serce w kołotanie. Oblizał ścieżkę od obojczyka do szczęki i wgryzł się w nią. Zarost kuł jego usta, przy tym jak suche były mogły pęknąć w każdej chwili. To mogłoby pojawić się jako skandal na pierwszej stronie gazet, ale po coś były mu te wakacje. Życie członków Avengers wykraczało znacznie za życie w instytucie, lub choćby ich tułaczki jako X-Force. Zawsze mieli siebie. Różnili się ale zawsze byli dla siebie rodziną. Rząd chciał się ich pozbyć. A Avengers są pracą. Grupką przypadkowych ludzi, zmuszonych do okazywania sobie życzliwości. Mniej lub bardziej. Trafiali na pierwsze strony gazet, byli bohaterami. A nie wyrzutkami i problemem. To życie było proste, nudne i do bólu stuczne. Byłoby też samotne, jakby nie dzielili go ze sobą.  
Czując mocniejsze pociągnięcie wlosów, Berto zszedł na dół. Wyrwany z myśli przez widocznie zniecierpliwionego chłopaka pod nim. Obcałował całą drogę aż do sutka, zatrzymał się a na cały pokój rozbrzmiało echem przęłknięcie śliny.   
Pierwszy pocałunek był delikatny, ubóstwiający. W sam czubek. Następny, już mokry. Gdy wziął sutek między zęby biodra Sama wystrzeliły, a bokserki były w tak opłakanym stanie, że plama ze spermy została na czarnym podkoszulku Berto. To sprawiło, że szybko przestał. Schodził w dół wiele szybciej. Doszedł do kręconych blond włosków dochodzących do pępka i wtulił w nie policzek. Złożył pocałunek na rysującej się zaraz przed bokserkami żyle. Następnie oblizał usta i wziął materiał w zęby. Ciągnął w dół, aż przerwał i zamarł.  
Sam otworzył oczy i wspierając się na łokciach podniósł i złapał kontakt wzrokowy.   
Berto puścił bokserki, które strzeliły go w krocze.   
-Zupełnie zapomniałem o powtórce Magnuma PI!  
Zerwał się i podbiegł do telewizora szukając panicznie pilota.  
-Bobby gamoniu, wracaj tu!-chrypa powinna go przerazić, ale nawet nie drgnął wgapiając się w telewizor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że i tak nikt tego nie przeczyta aye


End file.
